


Growing Protective

by UnfunnyClown



Series: Sheltered Au [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Socks Crew (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Guns, Lime Man, Unintentional Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfunnyClown/pseuds/UnfunnyClown
Summary: Dino has a weird dreamHe soon learns that the dream has some truth in his reality
Relationships: Dinosaur.exe & Blaza Plays, Dinosaur.exe & LaffenGas, Dinosaur.exe & SocksFor1
Series: Sheltered Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Growing Protective

He gasped out and sat up, his breathing slightly uneven.

He shook his head clear of the thoughts and calmed himself down. He got onto his feet and dusted himself off. 

He ran off and changed out into his uniform. 

_ That was a weird dream.  _

He set out of the hanger to go over towards where Blaza was sleeping, stopping when he noticed how dark it was outside. 

" _Wait_ _ what _ ..." He mumbled out, narrowing his eyes. 

What time _is_ it? 

He turned around and walked back inside, freezing in the spot when he heard a voice. 

**_ 𝔻𝕚𝕟𝕠 ~ _ **

_ He recognised that voice. _

That was the same voice from his dream.

He quickly concluded that he was still sleeping. 

_Just in case though_ , he pitched himself. 

And was disappointed that he didn't woke up in a nice, warm bed.

He decided that he was simply hearing things,  the winds most likely . So he decided to continue on his way, planning to ignore every voices he hear. 

**_𝔻𝕠𝕟 '𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕊𝕠𝕔𝕜𝕤, 𝔻𝕚𝕟𝕠?_ **

All plans he previously made was thrown up the window as he stopped immediately. He can perfectly picture the man smiling at him right there and then upon seeing him freeze up.

He looked around with narrowed eyes, trying to spot Blaza or Laff, the only ones who knew of his location. 

**_𝔻𝕚𝕟𝕠 , 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕚𝕘𝕟𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕞𝕪 𝕢𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟_ **

**_𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕊𝕠𝕔𝕜𝕤, 𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕖𝕔𝕥?_ **

" I ..." He stepped back. He looked towards his wrist device and tapped onto it, projecting his inventory towards himself and only himself.

He reached into one of the slots and pulled out an AK-147, the coding of the gun rapidly manifesting into reality as he looked around. He loaded the gun with bullets and stepped back. 

"Yes. _Why_ do you ask?" 

His eyes landed onto a shadowy figure of a human like body in the far back, where the training area was located. 

His grip on the gun tightened . 

"And _who_ are  you ?" 

He stepped back abruptly when the figure stepped forwards. 

**_𝕀 '𝕝𝕝 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕒𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕕𝕠𝕖𝕤𝕟'𝕥 𝕞𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣_ **

His heartbeat quickened up. 

He _does not_ sound like he was standing multiple feet away from him, in fact, he actually sounded like he was  _in_ his head. 

**_𝕀 '𝕞 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕦𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖, 𝔻𝕚𝕟𝕠_ **

**_𝕁𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕒 𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕧𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖_ **

He widened his eyes and stumbled backwards, nearly dropping his weapon. He regained his balance and looked up towards the figure. 

A hand went out to cover his mouth to muffle his scream upon finding a man in lime directly in front of him. 

He cracked a smile at Dino.

**_ℕ 𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥'𝕤 𝕔𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕣_ **

**_ℍ 𝕚 𝔻𝕚𝕟𝕠_ **

Dino pointed the gun directly at his chest, breathing heavily. He was just staring into the bright, unnatural yellow eyes of the lime man, who kept his hand on his mouth for some reason. 

He smiled wider. 

He opened his mouth to speak, only to freeze up with widened eyes when Dino fired. 

" _ Dino! _ " Blaza's voice screamed out.

He rushed out of the sleeping quarter hidden away in the far right corner, in a white shirt and just bright pink shorts, sunglasses off to reveal his blue, sapphire eyes. 

"What was that?" He looked towards Dino with confused eyes, a frown as clear as daylight on his face. "And _why are you all dressed up?_ It's not even five am!" Blaza moved to gesture towards his entire outfit. "Why are you even out here?"

"I..." He looked towards the small hole in the ground. "I woke up after having a weird dream. I didn't even check the time, I just thought it was morning." Dino shrugged, offering an awkward grin towards Blaza. 

He seen to have accepted it. "Oh okay. Yeah that makes sense." Blaza nodded his head. "Welp, I'm going back to sleep, unless you want me to do your makeup?" He looked back towards Dino on his way to the sleeping quarter.

"I uh." He looked back towards the hanger he came from, his mind thought back towards what the nameless man said. "Can we visit Socks tomo-  _ later today? _ " 

Blaza cocked an eyebrow at him. 

He widened his eyes and quickly moved to nod his head rapidly. "Oh yeah!  _ Of course! _ I haven't visit him  in ..." Blaza stopped nodding his head and looked away with narrowed eyes. " _ Oh my god _ . I'm a bad friend." 

"What!  _ Blaza? _ " Dino shot a confused looked towards him, anger spiking up within him. He held onto the gun with a death grip. " _He's your_ _ best friend! _ " 

"Well  _ I forgot! _ " Blaza spat out. "Laff talked with me, Joocie and Oompa about setting up a court and a proper case for Socks!" He spilled out everything to Dino, surprising him. "So we were busy helping him with  everything , _like_ _ trying to bring it up to Meme and everyone else! _ "

  
"How did you  forget to visit Socks when _you're_ _ trying to help Socks! _ " The question was very much tore out of his throat. He stared at Blaza with eyes so big that it could fall out. 

" _ I don't know! _ " Blaza answered, looking just as confused as he was. He raised his hands up to his sides with a frown. "I just-  _ forgot _ _!_ " 

Dino sighed out and looked downwards towards the ground. "Whatever just-  _ just don't forget today, alright? _ " With that, he turned away from Blaza and rushed into the hangar. As soon as he was indoors, he rushed towards his bed and dropped onto it. 

He couldn't fall back to sleep, his mind stuck on his,  _ very one sided _ , conversation with the lime man. Oddly enough, he didn't take this opportunity to continue the conversation with Dino. 

He just left him to his own thoughts. 

Dino was snapped out of his thoughts when Blaza barged in, announcing that they were going to go off to the magical village. He was quickly reminded to change out of his military uniform, then Blaza offered to do his makeup. 

He quickly declined, not wanting to waste any more time waiting. 

He  _ has _ to have bring up Socks for a reason.

He changed into a simple purple hoodie and ripped black jeans, still keeping his guns on him. He followed Blaza to the village, the walk feeling much more longer than it did all the previous times. 

_ Eventually _ though, they made it there. 

It was Woolf's turn apparently. 

He seemed to have wanted to treat everyone out, having his house set up nicely and preparing some food that would've need planning ahead. 

Instead of feeling impressed like he usually would, Dino felt sick. 

He didn't understand as to why he couldn't shallow down the food without a pit of guilt growing in his stomach. 

He barely made conversation with everyone, simply just trying to chew down his food. He had tuned into the conversation, just occasionally adding onto it. 

Then, someone  _ had _ to bring up his mood to the conversation.

"Hey Dino? You good there." 

He sighed out and leaned back, looking up towards the wall. He gripped onto the food tightly, digging into it with his claw like fingernails. 

"I won't lie..." He bit onto his bottom lip. "I just came here to see Socks, I got a weird dream involving him."

He jumped back and snapped his eyes towards Laff when he stood up abruptly, slamming his hands onto the table and sending his chair tumbling away. 

" _ I forgot to get him food! _ " 

Dino let go and dropped the cooked meat, widening his eyes at those words. He got up and roared at Laff, " _You_ _ what! _ " Laff flinched back, turning to face him. " _I was_ _ extremely _ _busy!_ " He looked over to the locals. " _ Please _ tell me _one_ of you fed him." He clapped his hands and intertwined his fingers, shaking it. 

When no one spoke up, Dino immediately rushed out of the house with a loud ringing in his ears, the feeling of eyes lingering on him.

As soon as obsidian encased in bars came into his view, he pulled out his pickaxe and smashed through it with ease. 

He bursted in, freezing in spot as soon as he saw the scene. Laff's scream of terror was just background noise as he slowly got onto the ground. He placed two fingers up to Socks' neck, sighing out in relief when he felt a weak pulse. 

Dino carefully scooped him up into his arms and slowly got up. He turned around to face Laff and Blaza with everyone else behind them. 

Blaza moved over and grabbed onto Laff's arm, pushing him out of the way. He turned around and screamed at everyone to  _ get out  of the way! _

Dino rushed out immediately with Blaza easily catching up to him, he guided Dino to a house, assisting him in carrying Socks up to the second floor. Dino took his time to place him onto his bed. 

He quickly realised who's house he was in when Blaza pulled out a first aid kit from the nightstand's drawer. 

Meme quickly rushed in and he quickly took control of the situation. 

The doctor demanded everyone else but Blaza to leave the room. 

Dino stuck in the house, taking a sit downstairs along with everyone else. 

**_ℂ 𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕝𝕪, 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕟'𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕦𝕒𝕝 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤_ **

**_𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙, 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕟𝕠𝕥?_ **

_ Of course I am _

He looked towards the people that stayed, Laff most likely explaining everything to everyone. 

_ What about you though? _

He narrowed his eyes at the priest. 

**_𝕀 '𝕞 𝕒𝕝𝕤𝕠 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕_ **

**_𝕊𝕠 𝕝𝕖𝕥'𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕒𝕨𝕒𝕪 𝕒𝕥 𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥_ **

**_ℂ 𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕝𝕪, 𝕨𝕖'𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕠𝕟𝕖𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖_ **


End file.
